The Mayonnaise Projekt III: Memento Mori
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: The script for the third installment of the film project critics have called "Thought-provoking" and "Haunting" makes its way into the public eye after a three month respite following MPII. Please Review!


Running Head: Mayonnaise Projekt III

"The Mayonnaise Projekt III: Memento Mori"

By:

RCT Sean Patterson

Norwich University

Northfield, Vermont

3 OCT 2008 -

Dramatis Personae

Calvin Templemountain II

Major Charles "The 'Stache" Mustang

Wrathgor, Lord of the Skeleton Ninja

Wolfman

Hooded Stranger

Corporal Wallcroft

Zombie Scourge of the Seven Beards

Character History

Calvin Templemountain II: Following the epic battle with the Mayonnaise, Calvin takes up a new quest: He must defeat MAYOHOUND, those who attempted to take the Mayonnaise's life prior to the Mayonnaise's descent into evil.

Major Charles "The 'Stache" Mustang: The murder of his friends under the Mayonnaise's apparent guidance was merely a ploy to give the squad a chance to slip away unnoticed. He has since been promoted to Major, and formed MAYOHOUND to seek out and destroy Calvin Templemountain II before he can do the same to them.

Wrathgor, Lord of the Skeleton Ninja: Returned from his apparent death as a member of Mustang's MAYOHOUND squad. Generally accepted as the squad's bladed weapons expert, Wrathgor is no stranger to smaller firearms. Disciplined and persevering, Wrathgor embodies the values and discretion of the Ninja and adds the shock value of a skeleton-creature.

Wolfman: Returned from his apparent death as a member of Mustang's MAYOHOUND squad. Wolfman is the squad expert concerning CQB, and as such rarely carries weapons in a close-quarters situation. The least patient member of MAYOHOUND, Wolfman is often seen rushing into combat without sufficient planning.

Hooded Stranger: Returned from his apparent death as a member of Mustang's MAYOHOUND squad. The Stranger is a mystery wrapped in an enigma, with no apparent origin besides his affiliation with an assassin's guild from the Middle East. His specialty is stealth, and he employs it as much as possible in MAYOHOUND operations.

Sergeant Wallcroft: In "The Mayonnaise Projekt", CPL Wallcroft appeared to die from the Mayonnaise's surprise attack to Wallcroft's exposed throat. Now he has returned as a member of MAYOHOUND. His ten years of SAS experience since then have given him the edge in small unit tactics, and he thusly plans out most of MAYOHOUND's offensive operations.

Zombie Scourge of the Seven Beards: KIA during the squad's actions during "The Mayonnaise Projekt II", he returns as a haunting secondary character. His actual physical influence is as of yet unknown, though he holds great psychological weight with the members of MAYOHOUND.

Script

fade in from black

text plays across screen

But then, eleven years can be both a long time and not a long time at all. The world has since changed. there is no more campaign against the mayonnaise; there is no more mayonnaise. There does, however, seem to exist a kind of stigma about those who fought alongside or against the mayonnaise in that time. A curse, that they should never forget that they were directly responsible for the death of one who would have re-shaped the world as he saw fit. They remember his death, and seek to cause the death of their enemies from his lifetime. If only subconsciously, each of them searches this plane for their own canon ending, even if that ending should mean their deaths.

fade to black

fade from black

First Person Perspective. Shaky camera films dark corridor, walking towards door at end of hall. All the while a mysterious voice speaks to the Camera. Camera stops, pans quickly left, right at other doors. Door on right begins to shake violently, edit in surreal screaming as colors and clarity distort violently. Suddenly shaking and distortion stop, camera looks down, reaches out hand, as if to inspect back and front. Camera looks forward again, and continues walking. Colors distort again after five seconds, screaming begins. Camera falls to ground, slumps on floor, sideways shot as the door at the end of the hall begins to slowly open.

Voice: Been a while, hasn't it? But then you knew that. You knew a whole lot back then. Back then, remember? You killed me, you coward. But I'm not simply going to die. Door begins to shake. Resume speech when distortion and screams stop. You'll die with me, coward. You and the rest. But if you want to do me a favor, while you still can that is, go find the others that knew us. Give them their fate, and maybe yours can be avoided. Camera collapses, door opens slowly with darkness inside You'd like that, wouldn't you?

fade to black

white title on black background: The Mayonnaise Projekt III: Memento Mori

fade to black

fade in from black

close-up on Mustang's face, sleeping, upside down. After two seconds, eyes open, look left, then right. Cut to side-on medium shot, Mustang rises from a simple bed in an old-looking room, wearing costume, sans equipment rigs and weapons. Camera pans to follow as Mustang grabs gear and shotgun from wall nearby, straps it on, turns; all the while he talks to himself.

Mustang: You're still out there, Calvin. Men like you… Mayonnaise sympathizers… Shouldn't be allowed to live. close-up on loading pistol, pumping shotgun; one action per repeat of "I'll kill you."

I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you! Yelling by end.

camera cut to forest, Wolfman off to right, long-shot+

Wolfman looks up, as if hearing Mustang, turns about, crouches, rushes headlong of to right.

fade to white

fade in from white, to open field. Stranger stands left of center, looking off into distance. Stranger hearkens to the call, walks first, then sprints off screen.

fade to white

fade from white, to under blossoming/dead tree (must stand alone). Wrathgor sits beneath, holding sword parallel to ground, looking down. He picks his head up, moves the sword to normal hold, stands, and walks slowly off.

fade to black

First Person Perspective. Walking, stumbling, down dark hallway. Voice speaking as action ensues.

Voice: This can't end soon, you know. You've got to put those bastards in their place. Camera stumbles, down to knees. Look right, door shakes, screaming, color distortion. Wait three seconds, fade distortion and effects. Camera regains feet, stumbles forward. Camera pants heavily, movements reflect that. Be careful what you look at. And never **ever** look behind you. Camera snaps around, to see "Disturbing Figure." Show for only a split second, then cut to next scene without pause.

Calvin Templemountain II's face from side, lying down, wakes up as shot begins, panting heavily. Breathing slowly calms. Rolls over onto side to fully face camera, checks watch and gets up. Calvin goes to a window with horizontal blinds closed, and split's the blinds open. Cut to shot of what is being seen through the blinds: Mustang, Wrathgor, Stranger, and Wolfman arrive in a truck and pile out, heading towards the house with weapons.

Calvin: Shit.

Mayonnaise Projekt III


End file.
